Starlight
by PrettyLadyWithTheSwollenEyes
Summary: My life You electrify my life Let's conspire to re-ignite All the souls that would die just to feel alive MUSE - STARLIGHT
1. Chapter 1

**Starlight**

**Disclaimer: Winx Club no me pertenece, esta historia no tiene fines de lucro.**

**Nota de la autora: Esto es un universo alterno, en mi historia Fontana Roja es una escuela de artes para chicos y chicos. Como en la serie, todos son de distintos planeta, aquí ellos serán de distintos países.**

**Capitulo 1**

Era la primera vez de ella en ese país, lastimo que no iba de visita, tendría que vivir ahí durante tres años. Jesús, ¿Cómo haría para soportar estar lejos de su casa tanto tiempo?

No me mal entiendan, ella estaba muy emocionada, había deseado estudiar en esa escuela desde que tenía los trece años, y hoy por fin se hacía realidad. La escuela de artes dramáticos y conservatorio Fontana Roja, le había otorgado una beca y era obvio que ella no iba a decir que no. Lleno dos maletas con toda la ropa y zapatos que le entraban y se llevo su guitarra firmada por Matt Bellamy, vocalista de Muse. De todas sus guitarras esa era su favorita, era una guitarra eléctrica blanca que le dio su padre cuando ella tenía doce, la guitarra se la firmo el mismo Matt Bellamy después de un concierto en Birmingham, el mejor concierto de toda su vida. Se llevo toda la plata que había ahorrado en dos años, se despidió de su padre y amigos más cercanos y tomo el primer vuelo a California.

Ya en las puertas de su nuevo departamento, ella no supo qué hacer, la idea de compartir un departamento con cuatro desconocidos le aterraba, prefirió golpear la puerta a usar su llave. De ahí salió un chico alto y Moreno, de unos dieciséis años, mucho más alta que ella, y aunque estaba usando una camisa manga larga, se podía ver sus músculos muy bien.

_Creo que me gusta la escuela.- _pensó Musa y luego sacudió bruscamente la cabeza y maldijo a sus hormonas. – ¿Tu vives aquí?

Si.- respondió el rascándose detrás de la nuca

Mi nombre es Musa Taroni.- se presento ella.-Me asignaron en esta habitación.- dijo mostrando una copia del correo que le habían mandado de la escuela.

¿Qué raro?- dijo el leyendo el papel que Musa prácticamente le restregaba en la nariz. –Debe ser un error, este edificio es el de los hombres.

A Musa se le fue el alma al piso cuando escucho esa oración, genial, ahora tenía que ir a reclamar.

Oye, ¿estas bien? Te palideciste.- dijo él con tono de preocupación.

Si.- respondió ella de forma automática y soltó un suspiro.- ¿Sabes dónde puedo ir a quejarme?

Edificio inteligente, cuarto piso, queda un poco lejos.- Musa suspiro y tomo sus maletas.-Deja tus maletas aquí si quieres, no creo que las quieras cargar hasta el otro lado del campus.

¡¿Está al otro lado del campus?!- refunfuño ella bajando la cabeza, mientras Brandon se reía de la expresión de Musa.

A la final Musa accedió, ¿se imaginan tener que cargar tu peso en maletas por todo un campus? ¡Que horror! Dejo las maletas en la cocina y en compañía de Brandon, quien durante el camino se dio tiempo para presentarse, se dirigió hasta el tan mencionada, edificio inteligente.

El edificio inteligente, era un edificio de cuatro pisos que quedaba en la parte sur del colegio, era el único edificio antisísmico en todo el campus, tenia sistema de vigilancia las veinticuatro horas del día y todo el edifico estaba completamente automatizado.

Wow.- dijo Musa cuando entro a la recepción, Brandon sonrió, fue la misma reacción que tuvo en la primera vez ahí. –Muy impresionante.

Lo sé, parecen las oficinas de YouTube.- dijo el cruzando el vestíbulo y entrando al ascensor.

Como era de esperarse, la oficina del director quedaba en el último piso, al igual que la del sub director y la sala de profesores.

Llegamos, las puertas del averno.- dijo Brandon parándose frente a la oficina del director –Yo mejor me quedo aquí.

¿Por qué?-

¡Ese tipo me odia!- exclamo Brandon refiriéndose a su ¨Estimadísimo director¨ -No preguntes porque.

El director tenía una buena razón para odiarlo, Brandon antes había salido con su hija, pero el siempre ah tenido esa fama de mujeriego. Cuando Brandon termino con su hija ella se puso muy mal y claro, el odio del director hacia Brandon aumento.

Como quieras.- dijo Musa y trato de abrir la puerta.

¿No me escuchaste cuando dije que el edificio era automatizado?- pregunto Brandon, el sonrojo en la cara de Musa le dio a entender que el tenía razón. –La puerta la abre solo él, desde adentro con la voz.

Oh.- dijo Musa golpeando la puerta.

Quitaron el seguro de la puerta y Musa miro a atrás antes de entrar, dio un gran suspiro, viro la perilla y asomo la cabeza en la oficina.

_._o.

La oficina del director, igual que el resto del edificio, era muy impresionante. Tenía forma de semi circulo, el escritorio era blanco al igual que las paredes y el librero, el piso tenía una elegante alfombra color vino, tenía tres grande libreros, y encima de estos estaban varias latas de cervezas de distintos países, y en las paredes tenia enmarcadas varias camisas de grupos de los ochenta con fotos de los conciertos, sorprendente no tenía ningún título enmarcado.

¿La puedo ayudar en algo?- pregunto el director saliendo del baño, mientras se secaba las manos en el pantalón.

De hecho si.- dijo ella mientras el director se sentaba en su escritorio y le invitaba a tomar asiento en una silla en frente de el. –Mi nombre es Musa, soy alumna becada, pero hay un problema.

¿Dios porque nadie viene con un chiste?- dijo el profesor masajeándose las sienes.

Musa pestañeo varias veces, y continuo con su historia.-Se me asigno en el edificio e, en el piso tres, departamento siete, pero ese es el edificio de los hombres.

Ya veo el problema.- dijo él y comenzó a buscar en su registro, y así pasaron dos minutos de incomodo silencio. –Ya sé lo que paso, aparentemente un chico llamado Moose salió del colegio a último minuto, y automaticatemente tú tomaste su lugar.- dijo el director y soltó una risita nerviosa, a la cual luego se le unió Musa.

Qué bien, ¿Cuándo me cambian?- el director dejo de reír y aclaro la voz.

Me temo… me temo que no puedo hacer eso.- dijo el director tratando de no ver la cara de Musa, por miedo a que se convierta en monstruo en cualquier momento.

Quieres decirme, ¿Qué tendré que compartir un departamento con cuatro chicos?- a Musa le empezó a temblar el ojo.

Básicamente.- dijo el director, rascándose la nuca.

_Definitivamente, mi vida es una mala comedia.-_ pensó Musa mientras recordaba los acontecimientos de la semana._ –Me llego una beca para estudiar en una escuela de artes, mi novio me termino y ahora sale con mi ex mejor amiga, justo cuando pensé que lo mejor sería apartarme de mi país y venir aquí para empezar un nuevo capítulo en mi vida, resulta que tengo que vivir en un departamento con cuatro chicos._

Te podemos asignar en otro departamento, pero sería en los edificios E y D, con otros chicos.- dijo el director haciendo énfasis en la palabra chicos. –Lo lamento, pero hemos hecho lo mejor que pudimos para acomodar a las chicas.

Musa se trono los dedos y suspiro. –Olvídelo, me quedo en ese departamento.

El director se sintió mal por Musa, pero al mismo tiempo se sintió aliviado, ya no tendría que reacomodar a nadie.

Si te hace sentir bien, puedes acudir a mi cuando necesites que te ayude en algo.- dijo el director mientras le abría la puerta a Musa, trato de hacerla sentir bien, pero esa oración le dejo un sabor amargo a Musa.

¿Por qué me voy a sentir mejor, si ya se lo inútil que es usted?- pensó Musa mientras se despedía.

.o.

Brandon la había estado esperando afuera de la oficina.

¿Y bien?- pregunto Brandon viendo salir a Musa con cara de decepción.

Musa dio un largo suspiro y respondió. –Supongo que seremos compañeros.

.o.

**En el próximo capítulo: Musa conocerá a sus demás compañeros de cuarto, pero habrá un compañero que para ella será un completo misterio.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Starlight**

**Nota de la autora: ¡Hola amores! Bueno supongo que debo disculparme por no haber subido antes, pero con francés, las clases de piano, el divorcio de mis padres y eso, no me da tiempo para nada, pero como me gusta hacer esto, aquí les tengo otro cap.**

**Disclaimer: Winx club no me pertenece, esta historia es solo para entretenimiento, sin fines lucrativos.**

**Capitulo 1 (continuación y ultima parte del primer capitulo)**

**Musa POV**

Compartir cuarto con cuatro chicos, ya no me parecía algo tan malo, quiero decir, nadie se pone mi ropa sin permiso y no hacen tanto problema por ser desordenada. Solo tenía que caerles bien y podía ser feliz en ese departamento. Aparte, ya estaba acostumbrada a lidiar con chicos, me crie desde los cinco años con mi primo y la verdad nos divertíamos mucho, esto no debe ser muy diferente.

Recorrimos el campus, salió ser más grande de lo que yo creía. No estoy segura cuantos metros recorrí, pero a la final me sabia todos los lugares del campus (y los pies me sangraban) se me fueron dos horas en ese tour, pero también aproveche para comer algo en una pizzería del campus.

Bueno Musa, supongo que ya quieres ir a desempacar tus cosas.- dijo Brandon mientras terminaba de pagar la pizza.

Seguro- dije y salimos de la pizzería caminando… ¡Como los bosses que somos!

¿Cómo puedo decir de Brandon? Es agradable, es la clase de chico con la que puedes payasear a cada rato, el chico amable. Si algún día llegara a tener una banda, los tours serian súper divertidos.

¿Estas lista?- pregunto Brandon abriendo la puerta. – ¡Claro que lo estas!- dijo sin siquiera darme tiempo a que responda.

.o.

¡Amorcito, estoy en casa!- grito Brandon mientras colgaba las llaves en un ganchito detrás de la puerta. Si, adivinaron, estaba imitando a _Yo amo a Lucy_ (LOL)

Para ser un departamento de hombres, estaba muy bien. El piso era de madera, las paredes eran blancas al igual que las cortinas, habían tres ventanas en la sala, así que el lugar estaba fresco y bien iluminado. En cuanto a los muebles, bueno, te recordaba un poco al departamento de Joey y Chandler _(Friends)_, había un sofá café de cuero para tres y a lado derecho había un sofá rojo que Brandon encontró en un basurero. Aunque, no parecía algo que yo botaría, la verdad estaba lindo. En medio había una mesita de café y había una pantalla plana de aproximadamente cuarenta pulgadas en la pared, así que si, el departamento estaba cool.

Hola.- saludo un chico rubio sentado en el sofá frente a la tele, tenía las piernas cruzadas sobre la mesita de café y la mano en los bolsillos y estaba sentado junto a otros dos chicos, uno de lentes y otro de pelo magenta.

Hey.- dijo Brandon apagando la tele, los tres chicos se viraron y uno de ellos le lanzo un cojín a Brandon.

Grosero, estábamos viendo eso.- reclamo el rubio como si estuviera ofendido pero luego se empezó a reír, se detuvo cuando noto que yo estaba al lado de Brandon. -¿Quién es tu amiga?

Chicos, ella es Musa.- Brandon me arrastro en frente de ellos y yo era ahí como bestia, no sabía a dónde ver. –Musa ellos son mis amigos, Sky, Timmy y Riven.- dijo Brandon señalándolos a medida que los nombraba.

El ya me había hablado antes de ellos. De Sky me conto que él era su cuñado, de Timmy que él era hacker y de Riven… de Riven solo sabía que él iba a ser mi compañero de cuarto, porque en el cuarto de Timmy solo había una cama.

Hola.- salude nerviosa por la forma en la que uno de esos chicos me miraba. No se describir bien la forma en la que me miraba Riven. Se parecía mucho a esa mirada que tienes en las clases de matemáticas, cuando tienes la mirada en esta parte especifica de la pizarra y tu mente está perdida en la estratosfera (Sep, soy mala en matemática. Bueno, en realidad soy regular) aun no se en que pensaba Riven cuando me veía, y la verdad me dio cosita preguntarle.

Hola.- saludo Sky con una sonrisa amable al igual que Timmy. – ¿Te unes? Estamos viendo actividad paranormal.

No, ya me las vi, la primera fue la mejor.- es la verdad, la primera fue chévere, todas las demás trataban sobre lo mismo y ya se volvieron aburridas. Pero esa no era la única razón por la que no acepte, me sentía rara con Riven, había algo en su mirada, al principio pensé que era fastidio, pero luego vi que se trataba de otra cosa.

Bueno, te ayudo con tus maletas.- se ofreció Brandon y a él se le sumo Sky.

¿Dónde va a dormir?- pregunto Sky recogiendo mis maletas del piso.

En lo de Riven.- dijo Brandon y Sky se empezó a reir como enfermo, rio tanto que se quedo sin aire y empezó a toser (parecía que se le iba a salir un pulmón por la boca a ese chico) –Es en serio.

Wow.- exclamo Sky y sus ojos se abrieron como platos. –Eres valiente, chica.- me dijo abriendo la puerta del cuarto, no pude evitar reírme ante ese comentario. Si es verdad, Riven me pareció algo intimidante, pero no para tanto.

Las paredes del cuarto eran color azul cielo, había una ventana a lado de la cama de Riven y una mesita de noche entre las dos camas y enfrente de la cama de él, había un escritorio de madera pegado a la pared y encima del escritorio había una pantalla plana, más pequeña que la de la sala. Se parecía un poco a mi cuarto en Italia, pero con una cama extra y las paredes de otro color. Les digo la verdad, Riven es muy ordenado. Cuando llegue al cuarto el ya había desempacado todas sus maletas, tendido su cama, organizado sus películas y cd's en orden alfabético, lo cual era terrible, porque soy muy desordenada así que compartir cuarto con alguien tan ordenado, no me parecía tan genial.

Por cierto, a las ocho habrá una fiesta en la cancha cubierta, es formal.- advirtió Brandon soltando la ultima caja en mi cama. –Ven, si quieres.

El viaje de Italia a California me había dejado agotada, con suerte y no me dormía en la cancha.

No gracias, solo quiero instalarme, revisar mi facebook y dormir.- dije cerrando la puerta detrás de Brandon y Sky.

Y eso hice, en tres horas tenía todo desempacado, los chicos ya se habían ido, así que el departamento era mío de nueve a once (aaaw yeaaah) me tire a mi cama y hundí la cara en la almohada, en serio que necesitaba eso.

Veamos quienes me extrañan.- me dije a mi misma sacando mi teléfono.

Veinte mensajes sin leer, cinco de mi padre, cuatro de mi primo, tres de mi tía, siete de Jesse, uno de Matt y uno de Jared. Respondí todos los mensajes y deje el de Jared al último.

1…2…3 abrí el mensaje.

.o.

Jared Letto: hey luv

Musa Taroni: hola, ¿Cómo tal la practica?

Jared Letto: se cancelo :/

Musa Taroni: ok, ¿Cómo esta Whitney?

Jared Letto: bien, supongo.

Musa Taroni: ¿Cómo supones? Si estuviste todo el día con ella.

Jared Letto: ¿de qué hablas? ¿Quién te dijo eso?

Musa Taroni: te vi anteayer… se los veía muy junots.

Musa Taroni: ¿Cuándo me pensabas terminar? ¿Cuándo estuviera en California? ¿Estas haciendo esto porq me voy? ¿Cuándo me remplazaste?

Jared Letto: Musa, yo no puedo remplazarte.

Musa Taroni: pero lo intentaste… No puedo confíar en alguien q trato de remplazarme como si fuera un juguete, ¿verdad?

Musa Taroni: y si no puedo confiar en ti de nada vale seguir juntos.

Jared Letto: ok

.o.

Ok, ¿en serio eso es todo lo que puede decir el gran Jared? ¿Solo ok? Yo me esperaba algo mejor. El me engaño y ni le importa, ¡Lo peor es que me advirtieron de él! Aquello fue como una patada en el hígado, algo muy bajo. Cuando das todo por alguien y esta persona, te ve solo como un juguete, al que puede remplazar. Sentí un ardor en el vientre y los pelos de mi nuca se erizaron, la cara me ardía y no pude evitar hacerme un ovillito en mi cama mientras las lágrimas corrían por mi cara y caían en mi almohada. No estoy segura cuanto tiempo estuve así, pero debió ser mucho. Escuche que abrían la puerta y levante la mirada, era Riven. Se suponía que debía estar en la fiesta, supongo que le dio flojera ir.

Hola.- dije limpiándome las lágrimas, aunque era muy obvio. Mi cara estaba hinchada, mis ojos rojos y mi nariz goteaba, parecía que me hubieran estrellado un puñete en la cara, pero sentía algo peor que eso.

Me vio, alzo una ceja, cruzo la habitación y se sentó en mi cama.

Perdón que me veas así, ¿Qué se te ofrece?- pregunte sentándome en mi cama junto a él.

Puso una taza enfrente mío, al principio no lo entendí, pero luego tome la taza para ver lo que tenia adentro (solo para estar segura que no me quería drogar para violarme) era té, de manzanilla para ser específicos.

Te ayudara a calmarte.- fue la primera vez que el me dirigió la palabra.

Di unos sorbos del té y puse la taza a un lado. Se levanto y llego hasta la puerta, pero antes de que saliera alcance a hacerle una pregunta. –Oye, ¿Por qué fue eso?

Me vio un rato con fastidio y suspiro. –Porque te escuche llorando y no soy tan mal ser humano.

Riven POV

Que pregunta era esa, ¿trate de ser amable? Si voy a vivir con ella, al menos tengo que llevarme bien. Respondí amablemente y volví a mi película, pero no importa lo que hacía, mi curiosidad no me dejaba en paz, quería preguntarle porque lloraba, pero no me pareció correcto.

Hey.- dijo Brandon entrando al departamento, seguido por los demás chicos.

¿Cómo así no fuiste?- pregunto Timmy refiriéndose a la fiesta.

No iba Roxy, por eso.- ya estaba Brandon jodiendo otra vez con Roxy.

Como sea.- dije apagando la tele.

¿Y Musa?- pregunto Sky buscando algo en la refri, es obvio que es hermano de Stella.

La verdad, esos dos eran unos glotones, no sé como Stella se mantenía en forma, supongo que era metabolismo acelerado.

Creo que dormida.-

¿Ya te llevas con ella?-

Nunca dije eso.-

Seguro se llevaran.- dijo Sky sacando helado de la refri.

.o.

**Nota de la autora.**

**Bueno ya sé lo que diran, ¨que carajo, ¿solo le dio te y ya?¨ pos si, falto acción en el capitulo. Rate and review, para que suba más ;)**

**Próximo capítulo.**

Riven con una chica, eso tengo que verlo.- dije mientras ponía mi mochila en el piso a lado de mi escritorio.

No, Riven y Roxy se llevan muy bien.- dijo Stella acomodándose un mechón de su pelo rubio tras la oreja. –Es una de las pocas chicas con las que el habla.


	3. Chapter 3

**Starlight**

**Nota de la autora: hey wazaaaaaaa! Bueno veo que algunos se tomaron muy en serio lo del review. Así que, lo prometido es deuda, aquí está el nuevo capítulo. **

**Disclaimer: Winx club no me pertenece.**

**Capitulo 2 **

**Musa POV**

Por la diferencia de horario, me fue un poco difícil levantarme. Eran casi las seis cuando me desperté, aun faltaban dos horas para que empezaran las clases. Podía seguir durmiendo, pero no lo quise hacer, por el miedo a llegar tarde. Las cortinas estaban corridas, así que el cuarto estaba casi a oscuras, mi celular se estaba cargando así que no me puse a revisar su facebook, como normalmente hubiera hecho, tampoco podía ver tele, porque mi compañero seguía dormido. Vi al techo, recordando los acontecimientos del día anterior, me acorde de el mensaje de Jared y me vino un sabor amargo. Que tu novio te remplace por quien decía ser tu mejor amiga, no es algo lindo. También me acorde de Riven y lo de la taza de té, que aun estaba en el piso, a lado de mi cama. Hablando de Riven, ese chico tiene serios problemas para dormir. Ayer de pura casualidad me desperté en medio de la madrugada, el aun estaba despierto. No sé hasta qué hora se quedo despierto. Me di vuelta en mi cama para ver si Riven estaba despierto, pero estaba dormido. Me levante recién a las seis y media, me cambie de ropa, obvio en el baño, si él se despertaba, yo moría, me lave los dientes y como mi pelo es lacio, ni me moleste en cepillarlo. Salí de la habitación con mi teléfono y mi mochila, para mi sorpresa todos los chicos estaban ahí desayunando, excepto Riven, el estaba babeando su almohada.

Buenos días, solecito.- dijo Brandon bostezando mientras llevaba su cuchara con cereal a su boca.

Buenos días.- el saludo fue general.

Trate de no darle importancia al hecho de que Timmy parecía un zombie en la mañana y me puse un poco de café en mi taza y una tostada con queso crema, no es un gran desayuno, pero funciona para mí.

¿Que tal dormiste?- pregunto Sky sirviéndose más cereal.

Bien, oigan, ¿acaso Riven nunca duerme?- los chicos se vieron las caras, hasta Timmy que parecía que se le caían los lentes sobre su cereal se sorprendió de la pregunta.

Si bueno, Riven tiene muchas cosas en que pensar a veces.- fue una respuesta sencilla, pero esa respuesta me dejaría pensando.

No pasaron ni diez segundos cuando Riven se sentó en el comedor, se masajeo las sienes y arrimo la frente contra el mármol frio del comedor.

Buenos días.- dije sarcásticamente bebiendo mi café

¿Qué tienen de buenos?- dijo el robando jugo del vaso de Timmy. Honestamente, se lo veía más lindo dormido.

Durante el desayuno hubo una pequeña conversación, era obvio que a esa hora nadie está con muchas ganas de hablar. Terminamos de desayunar y Sky y yo salimos del departamento a las siete y quince.

Quiero que conozcas a alguien.- dijo el deteniéndose en una de las piletas del campus. –Se supone que ella estaría…

Sky no pudo terminar la oración, porque de la nada salió una chica rubia y se le colgó del cuello.

¡Sky!- le grito ella eufóricamente en la oreja, era la primer vez que veía a alguien tan feliz un día lunes. Cuando la rubia dejo de ahorcar a Sky y se fijo en mi presencia, sonrió.

Stella, ella es Musa.- presento Sky. –Musa ella es mi hermana, Stella.

No me sorprendí cuando dijo eso, la verdad se parecían demasiado.

Si me han hablado de ti.- dijo ella mientras jugaba con su pelo. –Brandon, me conto que eras becada.

En todo el camino Stella se la paso hablando, es un poco parlanchina, pero es agradable. No es como esas chicas que pasan horas hablando de sus problemas con cualquier desconocido.

Perdón, a veces me emociono al hablar.- se disculpo ella mientras Sky hacia su camino hasta la sala de informática, donde tenía su primer clase. –Háblame de ti, pareces una chica con una historia fascinante.

Honestamente, no hay mucho que contar. Soy de Italia, llegue ayer en la tarde y tengo que compartir cuarto con cuatro chicos.- me lamente y Stella comenzó a reírse.

¿Quien es tu compañero?-

Riven.-

Uff, el es intenso, no sé como Roxy lo soporta.- comento mientras abría la puerta de nuestro salón.

Faltaban todavía quince minutos y como era de esperarse, había pocos chicos en el salón. Stella busco asiento en el fondo y me senté a lado ella, porque como era nueva no tenía nadie más con quien sentarme.

Riven con una chica, tengo que ver eso.- dije mientras dejaba mi bolso en el piso junto a mi escritorio.

No, Riven y Roxy se llevan excelente.- dijo ella acomodándose un mechón rubio detrás de la oreja. –Es una de las pocas chicas a las que le habla.

Me sorprendí un poco de que RIven no hable con chicas, porque en honor a la verdad, el no es feo y hoy en día las chicas se conforman con cualquier cosa (menos yo) pero parece muy frio y algo distante. Así que pensándolo bien, no es tan raro que no hable con tantas chicas.

¿Roxy es su novia?- tenía que preguntar, mi curiosidad puede ser muy poderosa.

No, es su hermana.- dijo ella y se empezó a reír.

Fin del POV

Y así cambiaron de tema, porque Stella no se quería meterse con el tema de Darcy, la ex novia de Riven. No es una historia muy linda para Riven, pero estoy segura que si Musa la escuchaba, entendería el porqué Riven parecía tan indiferente con las chicas, también hay otras circunstancias, pero esa historia viene en los próximos capítulos, por ahora les contare la de Darcy. Darcy era una chica un año menor que Riven, una niña rica y un poco rebelde. Salieron durante todo un año, en el cual Darcy lo engañaba con otro chico, la única razón por la que quería estar con Riven, era para que su papá le pague un viaje a Paris por sus dieciséis años y claro, ¿Qué mejor razón para enviarla a Paris que alejarla de su novio el delincuente? Pero a Riven le advirtieron, claro que los besos de Darcy, sus risas falsas y las palabras dulces que nunca fueron para él, lo convencieron más que cualquier cosa que sus amigos le dijeron, incluyendo a Roxy, quien desde un principio sabia que esa chica no era más que una falsa. ¿Creen que alguien se atrevió a decirle a Riven ¨Yo te lo dije¨? Nadie, el chico sufrió demasiado después de eso, la primera vez que alguien te rompe el corazón, es horrible, las demás son un poco más fáciles de superar, pero la primera… dios.

El primer periodo paso muy rápido para Musa, tomando en cuenta que los profesores no hacen mucho el primer día de clases, algunos ni se molestaron en ir. Ya para el primer recreo Musa ya conocía a todo el grupo de Stella y a otros chicos, para ella hacer amigos no era algo muy difícil. El segundo periodo igual, se la paso conversando y escuchando música. Lo bueno fue el tercer periodo que tenía dos horas de música.

Cuando Musa entro a la sala de Música, se sorprendió que el único rostro conocido en ese salón, era el de Riven, pero no se sentó junto a el porque el ya estaba conversando con otros chicos, pero claro, la presencia de Musa no paso desapercibida para Riven.

La clase fue un bullicio hasta que entro la profesora a la sala. Miss Marissa Gonzales, una señora que por su piel trigueña, acento y forma de mover las caderas al caminar, era muy obvio que se trataba de una latina, colombiana para ser más específicos. Tenía el cuerpo de una bailarina, los pies muy ligeros y su pelo rizado caía sobre sus hombros. Obvio que tenía más de un admirador en el colegio, era muy bonita.

Buenos días chicos.- dijo ella poniendo una carpeta, su bolso y una cartuchera sobre la mesa. –Mi nombre es Marissa, veo que tengo rostros nuevos así que quiero que todos los nuevos se paren a lado de sus asientos.

Musa y otros cuatros chicos obedecieron la orden de la profesora. Cuando la profesora apuntaba a alguno de los nuevos con su largo dedo de pianista, tenias que decir tu nombre, ciudad natal, signo del zodiaco y género musical favorita.

El dedo de la profesora se poso sobre musa. –Musa, sur de Genovesa, capricornio e Indie. – como Musa era la última, la profesora se desplomo sobre su silla.

Pareces asiática, pero bueno.- dijo ella y después de esto, se volvió a levantar, apunto a cinco alumnos viejos, entre ellos Riven, los saco adelante y les pidió que sacaron un instrumento.

¿Quien dijo Funk?- pregunto la profesora y Mirta levanto la mano. –Genial, Mirta tu con el del corno francés, el toca un ritmo funk y tu cantas.

Después de un poco de cuchicheo entre Mirta y el chico del corno francés, Mirta se encontraba cantando funk town a todo lo que daban sus pulmones mientras el resto del salón la apoyaban con palmas. Mientras los demás pasaban, Musa tenía que preparar la canción que iba a cantar, con Riven. La razón por la que a Musa la pusieron con Riven, era un poco obvia, ella eligió Indie como su género musical favorito y Riven eligió guitarra, la guitarra es casi esencial en el indie.

¿Qué canción vas a cantar?- pregunto el revisando un cuaderno de canciones que tenia Musa en su mochila.

Última pagina, están solo los acordes.- dijo ella.

Riven vio un rato la letra, sus pupilas se movían rápidamente. -¿Tu la compusiste?

Si.-

Le sorprendió un poco la canción, en realidad más le sorprendió la fecha en la que la escribió y como se identifico con la canción.

Indie y guitarra, al frente y al centro.- dijo la profesora chasqueando los dedos.

Musa se puso al centro y el un poquito mas atrás, se sentó con la guitarra y empezó a tocar los acordes.

El curso se quedo en silencio cuando Musa comenzó a cantar.

_Throw me in a landfill__  
__Don't think about the consequences__  
__Throw me in the dirt pit__  
__Don't think about the choices that you make__  
__Throw me in the water__  
__Don't think about the splash I will create__  
__Leave me at the altar__  
__Knowing all the things you just escaped__Push me out to sea__  
__On a little boat that you made__  
__Out of the evergreen that you helped your father cut away__  
__Leave me on the tracks__  
__To wait until the morning train arrives__  
__Don't you dare look back__  
__Walk away__  
__Catch up with the sunrise_

Fue aquí cuando la guitarra se hizo más fuerte, el curso se quedo en silencio mientras la profesora cerraba los ojos y su respiración se hacía más profunda. La voz de Musa era armoniosa, perfecta para el Indie. Hubo un puente entre la canción en la que Musa quedo viendo a Riven completamente nerviosa, estaba pálida, más de lo normal y Riven se dio cuenta que sus rodillas temblaban, pero logro mantener su tono.

_'Cause this is torturous electricity  
Between both of us and this is  
Dangerous 'cause I want you so much  
But I hate your guts  
I hate you_

So leave me in the cold  
Wait until the snow covers me up  
So I cannot move  
So I'm just embedded in the frost  
Then leave me in the rain  
Wait until my clothes cling to my frame  
Wipe away your tear stains  
Thought you said you didn't feel pain

Well this is torturous

_Electricity  
Between both of us _

_And this is  
Dangerous, 'cause I want you so much  
But I hate your guts._

_I want you so much  
But I hate your guts.  
_

_Well this is torturous  
Electricity, between both of us  
And this is dangerous _

_'cause I want you so much  
But I hate your guts  
I want you so much_

_But I hate your guts_

La canción acabo, los chicos empezaron a aplaudir y hubo un tarado que fue gritando ¨mucha ropa¨,

Muy bien.- dijo la profesora aplaudiendo. –Chicos, eso es todo por hoy, la clase termino.

El resto del día fue tranquilo, hasta las cinco de la tarde cuando los chicos tuvieron la idea de invitar a sus amigos a ver una película, claro que con amigos eso incluía a sus novias.

¿Que película veremos?- pregunto Musa tendiéndose en la alfombra a lado del sillón, sosteniendo un bowl de palomitas.

El exorcista.- respondió Timmy desde la cocina, buscando la lata de coca cola que Brandon se le tomo.

Riven, quien por experiencia ya tenía una idea de que significa ¨ver una película¨ para Brandon, eligió no quedarse ahí.

¿A dónde vas?- pregunto Timmy viendo a Riven marchándose con su guitarra.

Lejos de aquí.- dijo Riven abriendo la puerta.

¿Sabes que vendrá Roxy?- Riven si estaba enterado, pero también sabía que venía a Andy.

Lo de Riven, no eran celos de hermano, era otra cosa. Nunca nadie supo a que se debía ese fastidio que le tenía Riven a Andy, porque él nunca lo admitió. La razón por la que Riven no hablaba mucho con Andy, tenia nombre y apellido, Darcy Carlile. No fue culpa de Andy, antes de salir con Roxy el no se relacionaba con Riven ni con nadie cercano a él, ¡¿Cómo iba a saber que ella era su novia si ella nunca le dijo?! El pobre Riven tampoco dijo que Darcy lo engañaba, por eso ni Andy sabía porque él lo odiaba, hasta que tuvo la oportunidad de sentarse a hablar con él.

Bloom, Stella, Tecna, Flora, Layla, Roxy, Helio y Nabu llegaron a las seis, apagaron las luces, se acomodaron como pudieron y empezó la película. El exorcista es una película excelente, pero claro, solo a Musa le importaba, los otros ni le prestaban atención, es que el exorcista es tan romántica, que de repente se pusieron… melosos. Musa estaba tan incómoda que no llego ni a la mitad de la película y dejo el departamento, llevándose con ella el bowl de palomitas, claro que cuando ellos lo notaron, ya era muy tarde. No tenia adonde ir ni con quien estar, así que lo mejor que podía hacer era ir a la estancia del edificio E a robar wifi, escuchar música y atarugarse de palomitas. Antes de llegar a la estancia, escucho unos acordes muy conocidos.

_Landfill.-_ Musa reconoció su canción enseguida y supo que se trataba de Riven, porque aparte de ella, él era el único que se sabía esos acordes.

Estaba sentado en el sofá de la estancia, en completa soledad, tocando la canción y tarareando la melodía. –Veo que te gusto 'Landfill'.

Riven se asusto, no se la esperaba ahí. –Me asustaste.

Bueno, perdóname por ser tan fea.- ese comentario le resulto casi adorable a Riven y no pudo evitar sonreír.

_No tienes ni idea.- _Riven no podía negar que era bonita, porque si era linda, pero un poco rara. –No sabía que se llamaba así.

Musa se sentó junto a Riven quien siguió tocando la canción mientras Musa fingía ver su celular y comer canguil, pero en realidad no podía despegar la mirada de la guitarra.

Dime algo, ¿te identificas con tu canción?- pregunto Riven recordando lo sucedido la noche anterior.

¿Tu no?- pregunto Musa, la cara de Riven cambio completamente y hubo un silencio incomodo.

Conozco casos así.- dijo él mientras dejaba de tocar la guitarra para llevarse un puñado de canguil a la boca.

Musa sonrió, era obvio que Riven se incluía en esos casos. -¿Hace cuanto termino contigo?

Riven vio a Musa, con la ceja alzada, haciéndose el desentendido, pero no funciono, lo cual es raro ya que solo Roxy sabía cuando él estaba mintiendo, era un vinculo de mellizos, segun ella. Se resigno y le conto a Musa, un tanto porque también quería saber si la razón por la que lloraba anoche, era la que él creía.

Dos años.- respondió el volviendo a tocar su guitarra.

Musa se sorprendió, de que en dos años aun no la haya superado del todo, porque no sabía la razón por la que terminaron.

¿Que me dices tú?- pregunto Riven sin ver a Musa.

Ayer.- dijo ella soltando una pequeña risa.

Riven la vio un rato, no entendía cómo era posible que después de haber llorado tanto anoche, ahora se ría porque termino. –Por eso llorabas, actúas ahora como si no te importara.

Me molesta un poco, pero estoy bien.- dijo ella tanteando el bowl vacio. -Ciento que estaré mejor sin él, en el fondo sabía que no éramos almas gemelas.

Riven sonrió, el nunca creyó en almas gemelas, pero la forma en la que lo dijo Musa… le pareció tierna. –Eso no existe.

Claro que existe.- dijo Musa casi ofendida por la afirmación de Riven. –Que tú no hayas encontrado a la tuya aun, no quiere decir que no exista.

Riven quería contraatacar, pero no podía, porque lo que Musa decía era cierto, el aun no la había encontrado, muy en el fondo él lo sabía, pero tenía miedo de volver a ser lastimado, el nunca creyó en las mujeres del todo, ahora con lo de Marcí peor.

Digamos que tienes razón, si existe mi alma gemela, pero quien me dice que estoy destinado a estar con ella.- respondió Riven después de varios segundos de silencio.

.o.

**Nota de la autora: ese fue todo el capitulo, tal vez esperaban más acción, pero pensé que lo mejor sería explicar algunas cosas en este capítulo. Naaa pos cachorros, no se vayan sin dejar review, LOS QUIEROOO. PS. ¿les gusto la foto de portada?**

**En el próximo capítulo:**

¿Que pasaría si Riven y Musa tuvieran un bebe?


	4. Chapter 4

**Starlight**

**Nota de la autora: holis, primero tengo que darles gracias, a esas personas que se molestan en dejarme review, son lo máximo, por ustedes es que sigo escribiendo, son unos duros (duras) y espero pronto poder ver sus proyectos, ya que me eh pasado por algunos de sus perfiles y he visto que algunos están pensado subir pronto sus fanfics. También eh rastreado su ip, investigado los sitios que frecuentan, el nombre de sus abuelitas y desde un satélite me doy cuenta que carajos están haciendo ahorita, así que pilas la próxima que salgas, porque SIEMPRE voy a estar detrás de ti. **

**Disclaimer: Winx club no me pertenece.**

**Capitulo 3**

**Riven POV**

Vivir con Musa, no es tan incomodo como yo me esperaba, si quitas el hecho de que es algo desordenada y es muy difícil lograr que se levante por la mañana, es una buena compañera de departamento, por ejemplo siempre pregunta cuando dejas algo en la refri, no como Sky que se lo come sin decirte nada, no nos hacemos tanto problema con el control, ya que a ella le gustan casi todos los mismos programas que a mí, lo mismo con la música, ella tiene buen gusto en música. Supongo que también es por el hecho de que viví con Roxy toda mi vida, solo que Roxy era más complicada, recuerdo que la primera semana de cada mes, se pone insoportable, es mi hermana y todo, pero es la verdad. La primera semana de escuela estaba a punto de acabar, las cosas en el departamento estaban bien, se podría decir que tuve un buen comienzo.

¿Que harán el fin de semana?- pregunto Helio, mientras se dirigía a la parte norte del campus, para el entrenamiento de soccer.

No sé, pero creo que Nabu ya tiene su agenda ocupada.- respondí mientras Nabu seguía sin oírme, estaba perdido en su celular.

Nabu, Layla está embarazada.- dijo Helio y de forma instantánea Nabu despego la mirada del teléfono y vio a Helio con cara de que acababa de ver a un fantasma.

SAY WHUT?!- exclamo Nabu, atrayendo las miradas de algunas personas que pasaban por los pasillos, Helio se rio de la expresión de Nabu.

No es chistoso.- respondió Nabu.

Por tu cara, no me sorprendería que así fuera.- dijo Helio imitando la mueca de horror que puso Nabu un momento antes. – Aunque tampoco sería sorpresa que Musa este embarazada.

Me atore con mi chicle y los chicos se empezaron a reír, hasta que sin querer le escupí mi chicle a Helio en la cara.

Riven trabajas rápido.- dijo Nabu sin dejar de reír. –Aunque con tu experiencia me sorprende que la hayas dejado embarazada.

Ya recordé lo peor de vivir con Musa, creen que porque compartimos cuarto tenemos algo, hasta los profesores molestan con eso. Aunque yo ya me acostumbre a que los demás piensen que soy un idiota que juega con los sentimientos de las chicas, y aunque solo eh tenido una novia en mi vida y sigo virgen, ellos piensan que todas las chicas de la promoción han pasado por mi cama. Para Musa debe de ser molesto que digan que ella y yo tenemos algo, porque es nueva y todo eso, no me gusta que la molesten con eso.

Entiende que ella y yo no tenemos nada.- dije serio y Nabu y Helio se dieron la típica mirada de no te creo nada.

Porque si así fuera, yo ya me hubiera enterado.- dijo una voz muy conocida mientras me abrazaba por la espalda.

Se trataba del único ser humano que acepto que me abrase, mi hermana.

Pero en serio, ¿Qué pasaría si Musa y Riven tuvieran un bebe?- pregunto Helio un poco intrigado.

No sé, pero es más que seguro que si Andy y Roxy tuvieran un hijo, el rostro de Andy quedaría irreconocible.- Roxy se rio a carcajadas.

Después de un rato me estaba dirigiendo yo solo a mi departamento, ya que Roxy iba al bar músico frutal y Nabu y Helio tenían práctica, yo no tenía nada bueno que hacer, al menos eso creía.

¡Riven!- grito una voz desde el otro extremo del pasillo.

¿Que quieres?- sabia de quien se trataba y lo último que quería hacer, era hablar con esa persona. Ni me moleste en verlo.

Mañana es el cumpleaños de Roxy.- ni bien dijo esto y sentí como el corazón se me detuvo. ¡¿Cómo es posible que haya olvidado el cumpleaños de mi hermana?!- Lo sé, es mi hermana.

¡¿Tienes algún regalo para ella?!- pregunto Andy un poco ansioso. – ¡Esta semana busque en más de 15 tiendas y no encontré nada lindo para ella!

¡¿Crees que yo sí?!- mi hermana es un ser horriblemente complicado, tendría que recorrer cada tienda para encontrarle algo, también está el hecho de que no me sé su talla.

¿Qué ocurre?- pregunto Brandon, quien no se cuanto tiempo llevaba ahí parado junto a Stella.

Mañana es el cumpleaños de Roxy.- repitió Andy. –Necesito conseguirle algo.

Tienen suerte de que este aquí.- dijo Stella juntando las manos. –Quien mejor para elegir un regalo para una chica.

Si bueno, yo busque en varias tiendas y no encontré nada.- repitió Andy.

¿Fuiste a la feria?- pregunto Stella poniendo las manos en su cintura, mientras Andy negaba con la cabeza. –Hoy es el último día de feria, hay de todo ahí, puedes venir y te ayudare a buscarle algo a Roxy. Hoy iremos con Layla, Brandon, Flora, Bloom, Sky, Alan y Musa.

¿Alan?- pregunto Brandon.

Sí, ese chico de Francia, Alan Ashby.- si sabía de quien hablaba, pero no me agradaba mucho, bueno en realidad nunca eh hablado con él. –Yo se lo presente.

¿Por qué le harías eso a la pobre chica?- Brandon me leyó la mente.

Que malo, el es amigo mío, es demasiado dulce, además el sabe escuchar, le gusta mucho la música y parece que a Musa le gusta.- no sé el porqué, pero Stella siempre se da cuenta de eso, es como un sexto sentido, que tiene súper desarrollado.

¿Como sabes?- pensé en voz alta y de la nada la mirada de todos estaba sobre mí.

¿Por qué el interés?- pregunto Stella poniendo su codo en mi hombro. –Sencillo, jugaba mucho con su pelo y cuando le pregunte si le gustaba, me dijo que era lindo.

Ella siempre juega con el pelo.- según yo no significaba nada. –Juega con su pelo a cada rato en clase de historia, no creo que la profesora Griselda le resulte atractiva.

Cuando estemos en la feria te darás cuenta.- dijo Stella volviendo a agarrarse del brazo de Brandon como usualmente hacia.

.o.

Cuando llegaron a la feria, efectivamente estaban todos los que había dicho Stella, incluyendo a Musa y a Alan, pero ellos se encontraban comprando algo de comer en uno de los stands, mientras que los otros ya estaban sentados comiendo en unos escalones del parque.

Hola.- saludo Sky mientras se llevaba un pedazo de algodón de azúcar a la boca. – ¿Ya vieron con quien anda Musa?

Ashby, va en mi clase de música y es bajista en una banda.- dijo Riven tratando de verle lo grandioso a Alan, pero por más que lo viera seguía sin ver que tenia de genial.

¿Cómo describiría yo Alan? Era un chico alto, de un metro ochenta aproximadamente, tenía diecisiete años, sus ojos eran color miel, su pelo era un poco rojizo, su corte se parecía casi al de Andy, pero su pelo era más ondulado y tenía algunos tatuajes. Llevaba puesto un jean con una camiseta gris de una banda casi anónima y una camiseta roja manga larga a cuadros encima, solo le faltaba una bufanda, una cámara, los lentes y era un perfecto hipster. Algo que nunca entenderé es el porqué los hipsters siempre se ponen esa camisa a cuadros aun cuando hace cuarenta grados bajo la sombra, pero bueno, así son ellos.

Hola.- saludo Alan con la voz profunda que lo caracterizaba.

Hola.- dijeron todos, menos Riven, quien solo levanto las cejas y vio a Musa.

¿Cómo así?- pregunto Musa, mientras Riven se sentaba en frente de ella.

Tengo mis razones para estar aquí, hago lo que tengo que hacer y me voy.- dijo el robándole un poco de cola a Brandon, quien estaba tan distraído con Stella, que ni lo noto.

Se nota que eres el alma de la fiesta.- dijo Alan en forma sarcástica, lo que hizo reír a Musa, pero a Riven no tanto.

Eres hilarante, Ashby.- dijo Riven en el mismo tono sarcástico.

Al menos Musa se rio de mi chiste.- dijo él con una sonrisa un tanto engreída.

Gran cosa, Musa se ríe de todo.- respondió Riven, cosa que Musa no sabía si sentirse ofendida o no.

¿Disculpa?- dijo ella, dándole a Riven una mirada de reproche, cosa que el odiaba.

Es la verdad.- interrumpió Bloom. –Te ríes mucho.

Es lindo, tu risa es contagiosa.- dijo Alan terminando parte del hot dog que había comprado para él y para Musa. –Al menos no eres amargada, como otros. – Es obvio a quien se refería Alan, así que evitare acotaciones, oops acabo de hacerlo.

Riven se dio cuenta que Alan no tenía nada en contra de él, solo quería molestarlo un rato, pero él no estaba dispuesto a ser burla de nadie. –Como sea .

¿A dónde vas?– pregunto Stella, mientras Riven se levantaba de su puesto.

A hacer lo que vine a hacer y luego me voy. – dijo Riven y se marcho.

¿A dónde va?– pregunto Musa, viendo como Riven se alejaba.

Va a comprarle un regalo a Roxy. –Respondió Andy y soltó un largo suspiro. –Es justo lo que yo debería estar haciendo, es mañana.

Perate. –dijo Musa y volteo para confirmar que Riven no estaba ahí. –Riven y Roxy son mellizos, ¿Por qué nadie me dijo que era el cumpleaños de Riven?

Tú sabes, que Riven no es del tipo fiestero. – a pesar de todos los rumores que tejían alrededor de Riven (casi ninguno era verdad) Riven era un chico calmado, algo frio, pero muy tranquilo. –A él no le gusta celebrar su cumpleaños.

¿Por qué?– pregunto Alan quien como no conocía tanto a Riven, creía varios de los rumores sobre él.

Nadie sabe. – respondió Andy, mientras se levantaba de la mesa. –Stella acuérdate que me ayudarías con lo de Roxy.

Cierto. –y cuando Stella estaba a punto de decir algo más, suena el silbido de Kill Bill.

¿Y eso?- pregunto Layla riendo porque el silbido la había asustado.

¿Que no es el de Riven?- pregunto Sky a lo que Musa asintió y vio que a Riven se le quedo el celular.

Parece que alguien tiene la cabeza en las nubes. – Dijo Flora y Brandon viro los ojos – ¿por qué será?

Más bien por quien. – corrigió Sky.

Iré a devolvérselo. –se ofreció Musa tratando de recordar el camino que había seguido Riven. –Alan, ¿me acompañas?

Claro. – dijo Alan levantándose y caminando tras de Musa. –Tras la pista de Mr. Simpatía.

Después de vagar por ese parque unos cinco minutos, encontraron a Riven en un stand donde vendían cosas de cuero, viendo una chaqueta negra de cuero, aunque no estaba seguro si era buena idea regalarle eso a Roxy, ya que estaban en California.

No me digas que la bufanda es para ti- se burlo Alan un rato a lo que Riven viro los ojos.

No, es para ti, complementa tu look de hipster.- contraataco Riven, Musa se rio y le dio su teléfono.

Tienes varios mensajes. – comento Alan con un tono de asombro. –Musa, será mejor que lo cuides, antes de que te ponga los cachos.

¿Qué? –pregunto Musa un poco asombrada, no se esperaba eso. – ¿Quién te dijo eso?

¡Toda la promoción lo sabe! – exclamo Alan haciendo un énfasis en la palabra, toda.

¡Que mentira él y yo no tenemos nada! – dijo Musa muy alterada, era su primera semana y ya inventaban rumores. – ¡¿Tu dijiste algo?!

Sí, porque a mí me encanta ser tema de conversación. –dijo Riven sarcástico. –Yo no dije nada.

Entonces, ¿no son nada?- pregunto Alan un poco inseguro.

NO.- dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo, lo cual sorprendió un poco a Alan.

Ok.- respondió Alan tratando de calmarlos. –Chicos, no es por nada, pero tengo un cumpleaños y un amigo me viene a ver.

¿Ya te vas?- pregunto Riven un poco fastidiado, a lo que Alan respondió con un sí.

¿Me acompañan? No quiero estar ahí foreveraloneando.- Musa y Riven accedieron, aunque Riven no sabía que hacia ahí, si Alan no era la persona que más le agradaba en el mundo.

Caminaron y al llegar a la puerta principal se encontraron a un chico más alto que Alan (1,90), con un corte a lo Zayn Malik, ojos color chocolates y de tez blanca, llevaba puesto unos jeans levi's con una camisa sin mangas con la leyenda _create music, _que dejaba ver todos los tatuajes que tenía en sus brazos y cuellos_._

Ginger.- grito el chico apoyado contra un carro chevrolet camaro.

Y sin más decir, Alan corrió al encuentro de su amigo, seguido por Musa y Riven, se detuvo y sin vergüenza alguna… lo beso, un beso pequeño en los labios, fue solo un piquito, pero como les tomo por sorpresa.

Wow.- susurro Riven. –No me esperaba eso.

Peor yo. – dijo Musa muy avergonzada.

Chicos, el es Austin.- dijo Alan mientras Austin, lo rodeaba con un brazo y lo presionaba contra su pecho. –Ellos son Musa y Riven, van en mi colegio.

Hola.- saludo Austin, con una sonrisa, se veía que era un chico muy agradable, Musa sonrió.

Hola.- dijeron Riven y Musa saliendo del shock.

Chicos, no es por nada, pero se nos está haciendo tarde, aunque la pase bien, otro día podemos hacer algo.- dijo Alan y Musa asintió.

Si podríamos ir en una cita doble.- propuso Austin y Riven sonrió de forma sarcástica.

No, el no es mi novio. – respondió Musa y Austin la miro incrédulo y levanto una ceja.

Bueno esto es incomodo.- pensó Austin en voz alta y se empezó a reír.

Ya me acostumbre. – respondió Riven.

Después de otros cinco minutos de conversación, Alan y Austin se fueron, aun eran las cinco de la tarde pero los stands cerraban a las seis, y Riven aun no tenía un regalo para su hermana.

Era gay. – dijo Musa y se empezó a reír.

Definitivamente, no me lo esperaba. – admitió Riven y se unió a la risa de Musa, pero pronto su teléfono vibro, saco el celular y tenía un mensaje de Brandon. –Los chicos y yo los estuvimos buscando, pero no los encontramos. Nos fuimos antes, Stella se sentía demasiado mal por algo que comió en la feria.- término de leer en voz alta. –Se suponía que ella me ayudaría a encontrar algo para Roxy, pero ya que.

Yo te puedo ayudar.- se ofreció Musa, aunque en el fondo estaba algo cansada, no quería volver al departamento aun.

Na, mañana le comprare algo, total es mi hermana, lo entenderá.- dijo Riven para decepción de Musa. –Aparte, dejaste muy claro que no somos nada.

Nunca dije eso. –se defendió Musa. –Dije que no somos novios, pero somos amigos. – Riven automáticamente cayó en la friendzone.

.o.

**Ya sé, ha pasado tanto desde que subo un capitulo y probablemente quieran matarme, pero les daré una buena razón para no hacerlo.**

***Si me matan, no sabrán como termina esto.**

**No puedo irme sin decir esto: los reviews no cuestan nada.**

**Ps. un aplauso para Alan que salió del closet :)**


End file.
